Insanity is beautiful
by Sasunaru265
Summary: Sasuke is Naruo's lover, and sasuko, sasuke's younger sister, has to deal one dasy with his mood swings, and it ends up badly. Sasunaru, Sasuko. Please comment and such. Sorry it sucks ;;


The blonde Uzumaki stared at the mess in the living room, and ducked yet another pot flying towards him. The usually so clean kitchen was full of broken pots, and plates crashed, and the bedroom looked like someone had had a sleepover there.

The cause for the mess? Sasuke Uchiha, The blonde's lover.

Sasuke was screaming, tossing stuff around, crying, and kicking around himself. Sasuko, his little sister, was hiding behind the flipped-over couch, crying, being scared of her brother's fits. She was cuddling the white kitten that was hurled over, hiding from her master, whining loudly at her crushed tail, that had been the result of a pot flying towards her, and smashing down on it.

Naruto was torn between hiding with sasuko, comforting her, or taking care of the raven male, that was screaming his lungs out, crying, and tossing knives around- Knifes? The raven was helped first. Naruto ran over to him, hugged him tight from behind, sucessfully making the raven being unable to move his arms, as the blonde gripped the blade, and wrestled it out of the Uchiha's hand. He threw it to the ground, and he heard the cat meow loudly, and Sasuko scream, and quickly looked over, and saw that the white kitten had almost been struck with it, but was unharmed.

"Sasuko-chan! Help me!" Naruto yelled at the frozen female, who quickly hurried over, to wrestle her brother down to the ground to keep him still. She was still crying, while smacking sasuke multiple times, in hopes of him snapping out of it. But the older of the siblings was stronger, and managed to push her off, and wrestle her so she was on the floor, and he bent over her, with his hands at her throat, as she let out a loud scream in terror. Miki was gone, probably hiding in the bedroom, and Naruto tried to rip the older away from the younger of the siblings.

Sasuko cried, and screamed, and struggled to get away, while Sasuke was crying, glaring down at her, choking her, and shaking. The blonde kept trying to pull the male off her, but to no use. Sasuko felt the grip get tighter, and started to really panic, as she felt herself having trouble to breath. She kicked, squirmed, and did everything to get out of the grip, as she even clawed at him. Nothing she did seemed to work, as he just stayed in the same way, choking her.

"GET A GRIP, DAMN TEME!" Naruto yelled, and ripped Sasuke off the girl by his hair, and it finally made him let go. Naruto released sasuke's hair, and wrestled him down, and held him down, as Sasuko crawled away, to calm down.

Naruto grabbed the raven's shoulders, shaking him, glaring at the crying Uchiha. "What the hell's going on!" He yelled at him, and suddenly just went quiet. Sasuko stopped sniffling, and stared at the two males, as Sasuke sniffled, choking out something. Naruto widened his eyes, and turned calm.

"Sasuke...? sasuke, calm down, what's wrong?" He asked softly, as the raven kept crying. sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto, and hugged him tight, burying his face into his shoulder. Naruto was shocked, but patted the Uchiha's back. He felt tears dripping down hias shirt, and he hugged the raven, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"I...chi..." sasuke whispered, and Sasuko widened her eyes, where she was curled up, watching. Naruto blinked. "Huh...?" He looked at Sasuko for an explanation, but noticed she was crying herself, just as Sasuke. Naruto kept hugging the male, rocking him slightly.

"K...killed..." sasuke whispered, and Naruto heard sasuko cry even more. he tried putting the words together. I, Chi, and Killed. He widened his eyes.

"No... You didn't..." he whispered, but the raved cried even more, and so did the female. Naruto was practically begging for help now, but he kept hugging Sasuke. "I killed him.." He whispered, crying, and Naruto hugged him even tighter. Sasuke gripped his shirt, shaking like insane, trying to calm down. sasuko finally dares to go close, and place a hand on her brother's shoulder, but he smacked it away, glaring at her, his eyes had the sharingan in them. The female backed away, as Sasuke glared at her, and turned around to bury himself into Naruto's shoulder again.

"I killed him... I Killed Itachi.." Sasuke whispered, choking on the tears. sasuko just sat there, trying to calm down, staring at her brother's breakdown. Naruto stood up, pulling the raven male with him, and dragged him to the bedroom, trying his best in avoiding the pieces of broken pots and plates and glasses. sasuke followed, and helped the raven carry the Uchiha, and lay him on the bed. sasujko picked Miki up, and placed her on Sasuke, and she immediately curled up on his chest. sasuke was calmer, and qucikly fell aslep.

Sasuko and Naruto stepped outside the bedroom, and closed the door, as Sasuko proceeded to clean up. No word was soken between her and naruto as they cleaned. naruto was sweeping the floor, as sasuko moved the furniture right. "sasuko... I didn't know he still.." he didn't say more, as he didnt't want her to break down. She was silent a short while. "I knew. He used to have breakdowns, and nightmares about it... I thought they'd stop by now.." She whispered, and kept sweeping.

"Will he be fine..?" He asked, and Sasuko just nodded.

"Just let him rest, alright?" She whispered, as they both sat down to the fixed couch, and waited for the raven to calm down.


End file.
